


枫叶山间

by Lanflame



Series: 枫叶山间 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, perhaps hurt/comfort, 三人行, 往日无所不在
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: UBW线结尾捏他。吉尔伽美什并没有被圣杯吞噬，而是被士郎捡回家养，与此同时，言峰绮礼已经死去。士金背景下的言金，言金背景下的士金。





	枫叶山间

 

他在梦里醒来。

 

那不明不昧的光溢入眼中，溢成玫瑰，浑浑搅厄如早饭时的草莓酸奶。甜腻、熟透、惹人昏聩，酵出一盌过往的绿酒，泼出地狱和天光来。他的身体在充溢中蜷缩，即使神识暗浸与不屈；往昔他揉碎了焰与冷，自神明中诞生又反叛，于是他美得耀眼又危险，无人得认，无人敢识，遥而高的天铺开如焰如光的絮，正像此刻草莓的溶懈。那河流在腹中，星星般舀荡，轰轰而去，嘲笑像一只巨大的鸽子眼，圆润、刺穿了夜，然后抓住了他。

 

 “哈。”

 

“不要当作什么都不知道的样子，言峰。”王从晦暗中撑力爬起，流下的血如剑鞘，曼长柔湿将金发绺得如污秽的霞火，贴着额头，透过去天空也映成浑浊的草莓。一只手伸来扶住他；不是身体，是脸颊，神父伸出一只手覆住他的下颔，幽荫中借光来仔细地审看。王已虚弱至极，便将头微微仰起，任男人用食指摩挲他的颊，一边将刻着令咒的那只手放在自己腰间。

 

“现在我们都在死荫的幽谷，也算新奇。”

 

“给我闭嘴，已死之人。”鲜红的令咒泼出熟透的天光来，陷进了地狱，甜腻、熟透。

 

“哦？”他的手柔顺地顺着他的腰肢游移抚摸，冷掉的手却烫得如新绿，温柔得如救赎，如颤抖，言峰绮礼在光芒中笑了。“不，怎么确定我已经死了，吉尔伽美什？”

 

“即使你能给我施行治疗咒术，”吉尔伽美什定定地盯着男人，许久，“本王也不承认你活着。”

 

幽夜中落下一种淋漓，天光游袭，新绿的光竟烧得剥哔，似猫的倒刺，梗在心里，有人将它劈成一小块一小块，将它投入火，甜腻，酸软。言峰绮礼和吉尔伽美什，互自对视。“你疯了。”“圣杯在哪儿？”两道声音同时拍起，像拍泊上岸，常夜中的巴比伦，蜂蜜焦糖。两道声鹄落，彼此错过，然后沉默。仿佛无语可说，要说的已说尽，常夜中开着朱紫山茶，“要补魔吗？”“为什么在我的梦里？”又是两声同起，交织落错，竟显出疏冷暗淡。

 

王缓缓、缓缓地笑了。“看够了吗，绮礼？”

 

“没有。”指腹从脸颊滑到唇珠，掠过点坎坷，斜斜地落下抹在齿尖。像石榴绽开，王微微张口，那指滑入舌中，舌温热又柔美地涌上来，不知不觉的浪起遂落，卷裹进舌尖，是熟极而艳，双齿张开了便不能合起，四指牢牢抵住下颔，揽住王腰肢的手臂收紧。粗粝的指，圣者的指，迷途者的指，死荫中浪荡的指，拇指与舌血液交融，柔浪跳着华尔兹。挪亚的船，雅歌的蜜，切花朱丽叶；联想，譬喻，博喻。虚幻中的神识在受伤。

 

吉尔伽美什突然退后。神父的手指滑出一线玲珑暧昧的丝，只是一秒空悬，匆匆剪软，神父倾身，渎罪似地接吻。疯帽子和兔先生，爱丽丝下冥府。口腔里有伤丝绸般灼热，男人舔了又舔，王抓着男人的背抚拭又尖刻，是新绿。他们都感到天堂，他们都感到滑寂。

 

一个说，“既然死了。”

 

一个说，“既然疯了。”

 

一个念：“「来吧，我们来理论！」”

 

一个道：“「虽然你们的罪污朱红……」”

 

一人伸手碰落烛火，是麦穗和眼睛，天起凉风、日影飞去，列国轰然一夜。他的头发厚密累垂，黑如乌鸦，溪边的鸽子软如金线，半罐石榴籽和葡萄汁液饱涨，孿生露水跌落连榻。是基列山吗？沙仑的玫瑰，山谷的百合，耶路撒冷的王女，肚脐如圆杯，这故事必须重新讲过。“如果巴黎是个隐喻，那么冬木也是”，葡萄发芽，石榴吐蕊，银饰马黛茶壶倾倒，有一口温热的井底。这故事必须重新讲过。呓梦里，他听见他的灵魂。碰下了石头造影，擦下一脂火烛，膏润的圆，大火连天，腻吐，惹腻，露珠双生，万火归一。爱正如死之坚强，嫉妒如阴间之残忍；耶和华的烈焰啊，石榴汁酿出酒。这故事要从哪处开始？众水不能熄灭，列国轰然而坠。你的眼如鸽子，用奶汁洗净，你的人生似隐喻和废墟，时间垂下梦和伤口，寥寥几字的你，至精的金子，石榴汁酿酒。就从那里开始吧：——

 

 

那片枫叶与山间。

 

 

[《石榴之暮》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883860/chapters/37011702)

**Author's Note:**

> 平行宇宙/时间迷宫似的另一线是《石榴之暮》。计划上是包括《石榴之暮》在内的三篇文，可算番外性质，又可称为隐隐约约回响的平行世界。


End file.
